


Fox/Wolf Girl

by orphan_account



Category: Furry (Fandom), Original Work
Genre: Adventure, Animal Transformation, Anthropomorphic, Birds, Cats, Coming of Age, Dogs, Fantasy, Foxes, Furry, Horses, Identity Issues, Implied Sexual Content, Inspired by Dreams, Intersex, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Romance, Magic, Major Original Character(s), Modern Era, Multi, Mystery, Mystery Character(s), Mysticism, Not Human, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Original Universe, Other, POV Original Character, Rescue, Slice of Life, Talking Animals, Technology, Trans Character, Transformation, Wolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-31
Updated: 2014-03-11
Packaged: 2018-01-15 08:06:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1297570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Davis is your typical Fur in the magical land of Telnavos. He has a desk job, a group of friends, a house, several (rarely worn) outfits and an idea of what (s)he wants want's from the future.</p>
<p>There's just one problem.</p>
<p>He's not sure what animal he wants to stick with.<br/>And there's that odd "Girl" as she calls herself on VHS tapes scattered around, asking for him to save her...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fox/Wolf Girl

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter will contain quite a lot of world building. Telnavos is an odd place, so I hope this chapter will help you ease in to the world.
> 
> If anything you think isn't explained well, please tell me in the comments.  
> Thank you for giving it a shot!

A voice that Davis couldn't quite place said "Hey, wake up!".

Davis groggily opened his eyes.  The first thing he noticed was that he was a male horse with brown fur and mane, lying on his back. A non anthropomorphised male horse, with four hooves.

* * *

Now, before we go any further, we must explain why he had to check. See, in the world of Telnavos, a Fur (generic term for a thinking animal) can have several forms, or  _Alts._ Each alt is a different species, level of anthropomorphism or gender. Most Furs have one or two Alts, but more adventurous Furs have about 3-9 usually.

Davis, however, has a whopping 59 Alts. Now, this is nigh unmanageable, so he (or she, some of his alts are female. Actually, to keep this simple, lets go with they) wants to cut down the number. But their problem is that Davis can't chose what he want's to be. 

Also, Alt switching takes about 10 seconds for most Furs, but because of Davis's ridiculously large number of Alts, it can take up to a minute for him or her.

* * *

Now, coming back from that diversion, after Davis recognized his current state, he got up and looked around.

He was in a gymnasium. A balance beam was off to his right, under him was mats, in front of him was a brick wall, to his left was the uneven bars, and above him was four steady rings. The whole place was a bit of a poorly thought out mess, with many gymnastics exercises placed dangerously close to hard, exposed brick walls. That most likely was why he, and what he now know was his friend Chipo, were the only ones in the gym.

Chipo was a mono (meaning only one Alt), anthro (which will be assumed henceforth), deer with a white lab coat, completely useless glasses (She always had perfect eyesight) and dress shoes on. The only thing specifically strange about her today was that she had a new, blue streak in her fur. "Ok, why, in all of Telnavos, are you here at this abandoned gym? And another question, what is that on your face?"

Davis stared at her with wide eyes. "Ok Chipo, first, I was here on... _work_. Second, That's cum. I'll let you connect the dots. Yea... Um...." He said, trailing off.

Chipo thought it over for a moment. Then she broke the silence by saying "So you have a second job as a one-Fur prostitute. I really don't know what to else to say. I mean, if we were dating, I would break up with you, but we're not so..."

Davis looked back and forth, as if a topic would jump off the wall. When he turned back to Chipo, a topic flew into his head. "Hey, enough about that! What's the story behind the blue fur streak? It seems a little strange for you, what with your aversion to stuff out of the mainstream."

Chipo smiled a little when she heard this. "Well, like you would suspect, it has an interesting story behind it. Care to hear it?"

Davis had no objections, so he gave a small nod of his head.

Chipo nodded back at him and she said "That's good, because I was going to tell it anyway.

> "So, I was talking with our other friends- Fremont, Sendeklinigxe (pronounced SEND-dey-kle-jay, nicknamed Sende,) and Kii, and Kii had this idea-"

Davis interrupted. "Oh, what was it this time? I swear, Kii makes us do the dumbest stuff- That's why we love him though."

Chipo sighed annoyed. She grimaced a little and said "EXCUSE ME! I was GETTING TO THAT!

> "Ahem. Well, his idea was that we needed some kind of unifying item. One that would make us all look like a squad of friends. Now I suggested that we all would wear goggles or lab coats.
> 
> "That got shot down really quickly for being 'Tacky', even though Kii wears those nudity censorship goggles all the time. Even when he yiffs. No clue how he does it, not being able to see the _components_ and all.
> 
> "Anyway, we decided on blue upper body fur, but that was a little extreme for me, so I just added a streak. 
> 
> "Now, I think we should be getting out of here, you know?"

Davis looked back at her and said "Probably."

Chipo nodded back at him and then opened the door, which she stepped out of.

Davis trotted to the door, put his hoof on the handle to open it when he heard Chipo.

Chipo said through the door "Ok, _why_ is there a VHS tape just laying on the the ground? Who even uses VHS anymore? Do you, Davis?"

Davis opened the door, and there it was, a VHS tape placed just outside the door, face down. He turned it over, revealing a hastily scrawled label saying "To Davis".

Davis put it down and turned to Chipo. "Well, I'm clearing out my collection, but that's beside the point. This isn't one of mine."

Chipo thought about asking the obvious question, but didn't, assuming he would answer it anyway.

Davis continued. "It's probably my client, thinking I would enjoy a yiff tape." He picked it up and put it on his back. "I'll just go recycle it at the castle."

But, just as he was about to start walking again, the reels of the tape started moving. 

Davis suddenly froze. He saw Chipo saying something, but he couldn't hear her, and his vision faded to black.

* * *

Davis heard a female voice he couldn't recognize. It said "Hell _ooo_ , Davis. I am the **Wolf Girl** , AKA, the Fox Girl."

Davis vision was blurry, with static all over, and he seemed to be starring at a screen with a white wolf on it.

The wolf kept talking. "I know _sooo_ much about you. I know _**ALL**_ about your identity issues. So I got a **deal** for you."

Davis smiled uncomfortably, like the kind of smile you make at the dentist. Nervously, he said "What sort of deal? I've never even seen you, so you knowing about me is kind of creepy."

The wolf grinned and then continued talking. "Oh, and this is a VHS tape. I can't hear you. But anyway, the **deal**.

> "See, you rescue me, and I show who you really are.
> 
> "Now, I know that sounds hard, but I'll leave tapes explaining each step. All you have to do is follow the commands, and you'll  **be the hero.** How about that?"

Davis found this suspect. "Why are you so intent on me doing it? Isn't that the Lions in Black's job? Also, how do return to reality?"

The wolf blinked and seemed to reply. "Just imagine an 'eject' button and pushing it."

Davis did as such, grumbled, and his vision faded to black again.

* * *

Chipo was in front of him, yelling "HELLO? CAN YOU HEAR ME?"

Davis had a headache. "Oww... not so loud..."

Chipo's eyes widened in surprise. "Woh... What happened to you? The VHS tape's reels started turning, and then your eyes started staring blankly out into space!"

Davis's head shook slowly from side to side. "Ugh... Well, it seems like I read a VHS tape with my mind. Quality was crap though. Could barely tell it was a wolf."

Chipo sighed, put her hand on her forehead, looked down, and turned her head slowly, as if to say 'What have I gotten myself into'. "Ok, I'm not letting you just run around, mad with your new powers. We are going to your house, and we are playing that tape."

Davis stopped shaking his head and chuckled a little. "Mad with power? All it lets me do is read an antiquated video standard. It's not like I could use _The Ring_ as a yiffing death note. But, regardless, I think all my friends should see this."

Chipo turned her head to the side, and squinted.

Davis got the hint. "Umm... Well, normally when I get strange messages from Furs I don't know, I have them have a look! I was just stating the obvious!"

Chipo did a sly wink. "Just making sure. You know how it is."

* * *

Davis got home and called Sendeklinigxe on the phone.

Sendeklinigxe picked up. "Hey, Davis. What's up? How's _work_?"

Davis groaned. "Really? You are going to start with something so crass?" Davis started imitating Sendeklinigxe's business man like voice. " _Hello, I'm Sendeklinigxe, and how is being a prostitute?_ Come on, that's Kii's level. Don't tell me you sunk that low."

Sendeklinigxe backtracked. "Whoa. Sorry for being crass."

Davis responded comfortably. "Don't worry, it's all good."

Sendeklinigxe sounded a little confused. "But if it's all good, why did you call me?"

Davis said "Heh. Oh, Mr. Literal. I was just talking about your crassness. The reason I called was because I got a VHS tape, from someone I don't know."

Sendeklinigxe nodded in recognition. "Sounds suspect. I'll be right over."

"Thanks. Goodbye!" Davis said as he hung up the phone. He thought _One down, two to go._

* * *

Davis was now a male pigeon, after his lengthy transformation sequence involving him scrolling through a list of all of his Alts. Sitting down he thought _Why is the form I want always the last one on the list? I've really got to remove a good number of them. Hum.... which to remove..._

Davis'es thoughts got cut off by Sendeklinigxe ringing the doorbell. Getting up, he called "Hold on! I'm coming!"

Davis ran upstairs and opened the door to reveal Sendeklinigxe, an intersex black lab. Hir fur was dark, with the exception of the top of hir head, which was bright blue. Hir breasts were covered by a navy blue bra, and the crotch was covered with underwear of the same color. Ze also wore a yellow bandanna on hir left wrist, with the triangle pointed to hir hand.

Sendeklinigxe put his hands on his hips and looked up and down Davis'es Alt. "Never seen this Alt before. Is this a new one?"

Davis shook his head. "Nah, I've had it for years." Suddenly, he remembered something. "Oh, right! I have some thing to do. Be right back."

Sendeklinigxe reached hir hand out. "Hey, could I come in?"

Davis turned his head back. "Hum? Oh yea, you can come in."

Sendeklinigxe stepped inside and said "Thanks. I'll be sitting downstairs."

Davis called downstairs. "You'll be sitting there for a while, Sende. I still have to call up Kii, Fremont and Chipo."

Sendeklinigxe paused on the stairs and called back to Davis. "I could call up Chipo for you with the phone down here."

"Oh, sure."

Sendeklinigxe resumed going down the stairs. Davis called up Fremont.

Fremont picked up the phone. "Hello, who is this?"

Davis facepalmed. "Did you pick up without reading caller ID again? It's me, Davis."

"Yes I did. Still getting used to this new layout on my new phone. So Davis, how's it going?"

Davis hesitated a little before replying "Pretty well, actually. I'm calling you up because... Some stuff happened, and I think you should hear about it."

"Sounds reasonable. So what is it?"

"I'll tell you and the others about it over at my house."

"Sure, I'll be right over."

"Alright. Bye!"

"Bye!" Fremont said, then Davis hung up.

Davis called downstairs "How's it going down there?"

Sendeklinigxe replied "Well, we got on a bit of a tangent about meat creation magic. Did you know meat comes from the producing Fur's inside, which then regenerates over time?"

Davis shook his head. "I really didn't want to know that. Sende, why do you think it's cool that meat is like starfish legs? Cut it out and it comes back?"

Sendeklinigxe paused awkwardly. "Um... I'll get back to you when I've got an answer that doesn't dig me deeper."

Davis smiled smugly. "Sure you will." He then called Kii.

Kii picked up so quickly, it seemed like it was before Davis finished dialing. "Hey there Davis! Oh, I do that too, so you're in good company."

Davis cocked his head sideways in confusion. "Do what exactly? And did you call me as I was calling you?"

Kii responded calmly, but still with his characteristic enthusiasm. "Oh, the whole Yiff-For-Money thing. And no, I just picked up as soon as it rang."

"Suuureee you just picked it up fast. And, it's called prostitution."

Kii waited for Davis to say more before replying "So what's troubling you?"

"Well, I got this VHS tape from someone I don't know, and... Could you come over?"

"Yep! I'm on my way now!" Kii said just before hanging up.

Davis could hear Sende saying "Alright, I'll see you there." and hanging up.

Davis smiled. _I won't be the hero, we'll be the heroes._ He thought. _It's nice having friends._

Sendeklinigxe called up. "She's coming over. How's calling Kii and Fremont going?"

"Already done. You sure went on a long tangent there."

"Well, sometimes it just happens. You ask what their doing, then you end up talking about the rules of the universe."

Davis was about to reply, when the doorbell rung twice. "Heh. I'll be right back, someone is at the door."

Davis opened the door, revealing Kii and Fremont.

Kii was a male Beagle wearing a light pink, down to right above the knee, single layer coat, with pins that have images of simple geometric patterns on them covering the top of the coat. There was a button with a smiley face on it on the collar. The coat's latches (yes, it has metal latches on it. One wonders where he got it) were undone, so it could fly in the wind. At the bottom of the coat was 6 colored strips of rubber hanging off a key chain in the order of the rainbow.

On his head was a simple pair of blue glasses made out of a single continuous piece of plastic. Blue streaks mixed with white hair on his head

Fremont was a mono non-anthro tabby cat with a blue streak going down his back, starting at the head. He was perched on Kii's shoulder.

Kii noticed Davis looking at Fremont. "Oh, I found him on the route over here. It turns out he was coming over here too! I also told him about the tape, because you didn't for some reason."

Davis blinked. _I'll never understand Kii's fashion sense._ He thought to himself before recognizing that Kii just said something. "Oh, yea thanks." Davis said, his voice trailing.

Kii noted this. "Hey, is something wrong? You seem distracted."

Davis smiled and shook his head. "No, I'm fine. Why don't you two go downstairs and make yourselves comfortable?"

Kii sighed. "If you say so." He said as he entered and went downstairs.

_Kii might be right. Although, it might just be that I've had a crazy day._ Davis thought to himself.

Ring!

_Why is it every time I try to think, some thing interrupts it?_ Davis thought as he opened the door for Chipo.

Chipo blushed. "Sorry for being so late. I got distracted and..."

Davis smiled. "You're not late at all! You just got hear behind Kii and Fremont."

Chipo walked past Davis and turned down the stairs. "Oh, not as late as I thought. I'll see you downstairs."

* * *

Everyone except Davis was seated facing an old CRT television hooked up to a VHS player. Davis was standing in front of the TV. "May I have your attention please?"

Everyone else looked at him and nodded.

Davis nodded back. "Thank you. Now, as you all know, I got this VHS tape this morning." He said, holding the tape up in the air.

Fremont and Kii took a look at the tape, intrigued.

Davis continued. "Now, for some reason, when I placed this tape on my back to carry it, (I was a non-anthro horse at the time) the tape started playing. And I somehow read the tape with my mind, but with really crappy quality."

Fremont snarked. "As if your new power needed to be more useless."

Kii replied to Fremont. "HEY! It was useful there! Don't diss his new magic powers! There's going to be some point in the future where it's going to save our fur!"

Sendeklinigxe smiled and pointed hir finger up with an idea. "Hey, does it work with other physical media? Like you could put a hard drive on your back and be able to access it like a cyborg? That would be so cool!"

Davis held his hands out in a pose that says 'Everyone calm down'. "We can talk about it after we watch this tape."

The group gave a silent 'OK'.

Davis got out of the way of the TV, turned it on, and put the tape in the player.

Chipo got up and turned off the lights.

Davis pushed play, and quickly sat down before the old player started.

The TV plays the line "Hell _ooo_ , Davis. I am the **Wolf Girl** , AKA, the Fox Girl."

Sendeklinigxe responded "Huh. What's a 'Girl'?"

A beautiful white female wolf appeared on the screen. _I couldn't see how pretty she was before through the blur and static! She is absolutely flawless!_ Davis thought. "I'm in love with her!"

Fremont groaned. "No, you're not."

Davis replied "Yea, I'm not."

The wolf kept talking. "I know _sooo_ much about you. I know _**ALL**_ about your identity issues. So I got a **deal** for you."

Kii's eyes go wide. "Ok, that is really creepy. And kind of rude. No wounder you called us over."

The wolf paused, as if she was waiting for a response.

Sendeklinigxe put a hand on hir cheek and smiled. "Ah, this is the classic 'the tape knows what you asked' scheme."

The wolf grinned. "Oh, and this is a VHS tape. I can't hear you. But anyway, the **deal**."

Sendeklinigxe turned hir head. "Why admit that you don't know what he asked? Doesn't that defeat the purpose?"

The wolf continued. "See, you rescue me, and I show who you really are."

Chipo sighed. "Really? A damsel in distress? That's what you're doing?"

Fremont held a paw out. "Why don't you just leave? You clearly have the capability to."

The wolf ignored all these questions for an obvious reason."Now, I know that sounds hard, but I'll leave tapes explaining each step. All you have to do is follow the commands, and you'll **be the hero.** How about that?"

Kii held an outstretched fist. "I'm not going to let him do it alone!"

Fremont nodded at Kii. "I agree with Kii. Going on a big quest alone is tactical suicide, not to mention that it's kind of a jerk move!"

Sendeklinigxe closed hir eyes for a moment, then opened them, with a look of pure determination on hir face. "I can't just stand back as something like this happens. I'm in."

Chipo sighed. "It wouldn't be right to ignore this. I'm in too."

The wolf blinked and seemed to reply. "Just imagine an 'eject' button and pushing it."

The screen faded to black. Chipo was about to get the lights when Davis said "Not yet. Give it a minute to check if this is really the end."

Right on cue, the screen faded back in. The Wolf Girl was still there. "Oh _my!~_ You can't keep yourself away! I know **you already _love me._** "

Fremont put a paw to his face. "Great. We're going after a Mysterious Waif that's downright egotistical. Yes, we get it! You can stop rubbing it in our faces!"

Wolf Girl continued. "But you want a little more, right? I'll give you _a little more._ I'll show you the Fox Girl. **_Just for_ you!**"

A sparkly background covered the set. The wolf begins spinning like a top, and she suddenly transforms into a (equally pretty) female fox.

Davis paused the tape. "Wait a minute. That transformation sequence was edited so the Alt list wasn't seen! Or it was faked. Either way, she definitely has more Alts than she lets on."

Fremont snarks back. "Nice detail, but we figured that out. She's hiding too much."

Davis unpaused. Wolf Girl finished her transformation by having the magic backdrop fade away and landing on the ground facing the camera with a flourish.

Fox Girl put her arms by her side. "As you can see, I'm _Absolutely Flawless!~_ Oh, and you'll find the next tape. Don't bother searching for it."

Sendeklinigxe twitched one of hir eyes. "Wait... Those last two sentences... Huh?"

Fox Girl put a finger over her open mouth. "Oh and one more thing.

> "I am the **Wolf Girl.** I am the fox.
> 
> "I have many forms, I go by many names.
> 
> "But one thing stays.
> 
> " **I am silenced, yet screaming.**
> 
> " _Will you answer my cries?_
> 
> "End tape."

Static covered the screen. Davis shut the tape player off. "Ok, what the yiff was that part at the end!? Did she recite some beginner poetry or something?"

Sendeklinigxe shrugged. "I've got no clue. Let's try having you read other types of media now!"

Davis sighed deeply. "How many things are you going to try?"

Sendeklinigxe responded excitedly "48. I LOVE EXPERIMENTATION!"

Davis put his face in his hands. "Oh that's great, Sende."

* * *

After 2 hours of Davis trying his hardest to read the media placed on his back.

Sendeklinigxe sighed deeply. "Nothing else works. Not even tape drives or Betamax tapes."

Fremont yawned. "I really didn't know why we tried that. No one used Betamax even when it was new."

Davis closed his eyes and sighed. "I just have two questions: One, how did you even get a tape drive? Two, is there really no lighter model you could have gotten? That thing was crushing my ribs!"

Sende held up his hands in defense. "I asked my boss, and he said I could borrow it! And no, I couldn't have gotten something lighter! Tape drives are made to lay on the ground, I was thinking if it worked, I'd make a lighter one!"

Chipo looked at her watch and yawned. "We can do that tomorrow, after work."

Kii's eyes lit up. "Oh that's right! We have work tomorrow. I'll have to see you all later."

Fremont jumped off of Kii's shoulder. "Goodbye everyone! Oh, and Kii, thanks for letting me sit on your shoulder the whole time. It was comfortable."

Kii got up and moved towards the stairs. "You're welcome! Frankly, I forgot you were even there."

Kii and Fremont went upstairs and out the door to their respective houses. Chipo assessed the situation and said "Sendeklinigxe, I'll be going now, you make sure to bring that tape drive back to work."

Sendeklinigxe groaned. "Seriously? You work there too! Can't you take some of it? Besides, the lab isn't even open this late!"

Chipo thought about it. "You can pick it up on your way to work tomorrow. Bye." With that, she left.

Sendeklinigxe lazily looked at the mess in the basement. "I guess that works..." Ze left the house, clearly very tired.

Davis rubbed his eyes. _Whew! Today is finally done. I can just go to bed, it will all be fine, and there won't be another VHS tape placed in my path today._

Davis ascended the stairs up to his second floor bedroom and opened the door.

Davis'es bedroom was simple, with a desk in the corner away from the large windows on two of the walls, because his bedroom was at the corner of the house. The windowless walls had pictures of him and his friends alone sometimes, together in others. The largest picture (which was his favorite) was a picture of everyone running together wearing lab coats. Fremont was in his old cat Alt he got rid of for a non-anthro version.

Looking to the walls with the windows, the bed was jammed into the corner, where it didn't quit fit because of the rounded corner. One of the windows near the bed was open, and a tape was on the pillow. _Are you **yiffing** kidding me? Oh well, that's future Davis'es problem._

Davis waddled to the bed and tosses the tape to the side and gets into bed.

* * *

Davis woke up to Sende taking the tape drive out of his basement. "Grr... Really didn't need to be woken up yet..."

Davis looked at himself. "No, this Alt doesn't fit me at all."

He then changed into a female black cat. _Now this is more like it. Why did I think a pigeon would be fitting anyway?_

She ran downstairs into the kitchen, where she met Sendeklinigxe bringing the last bits of the tape drive up. Ze said "Oh hi Davis. Did I wake you up?"

"Yes you did. I hate you for that." She said, completely deadpan.

Noting the sarcasm, Ze responded with "That's too bad. I'll see you after work."

Davis pushed the 'boil' button on her heated kettle.

Sendeklinigxe sighed and too the final pieces outside. "Bye Davis!"

The kettle beeped. Davis groaned and dropped the tea bag in.

* * *

After finishing her morning routine, Davis rushed to work, only to find that it wasn't open yet. _Completely forgot that I got woke up way too early._

A couple of minutes later, Kii arrived at the door to the office building. "Hi Davis! You're here early."

Davis awoke from her half nap. "Funny, I was about to say the same to you. I got woken up by Sende taking a tape drive out of my basement. You?"

Kii shrugged. "I don't really know... Oh wait, that's right! See, Fremont ended up sleeping on my back after I went home. I was having a nice conversation with him, and he ditched his plan of going back to his house."

"You two seem to be pretty close lately."

Kii chuckled. "Think it means anything?"

Davis backed off. "I think you two would be better judges of that than I would be."

"Fair point."

The lights for the office clicked on. They both entered.

* * *

_Later, during lunch break,_

Kii was in the break room, waiting for Davis. _I wonder what's taking her so long._

Just then, Davis entered the room, she now being a female tabby cat. "Hey, sorry I'm late. Just had to change forms."

"Of course you did. So any more contact with the girl?"

Revealing the second tape, which had "to my sweetie heart" written on the label. "I found this on my bed last night. Someone must have tossed it through the open window onto my bed."

Kii looked a little unsure. "You sure that you left that window open?"

"Listen, I don't know if I left that window open. And frankly, I don't care. What I care about is that we need to get everyone together. You got that?"

Kii crosses his arms. "Well you seem grouchy. Yes, I'll call everyone up."

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to Tumblr user ponett.tumblr.com for doing some early proofreading!


End file.
